


[Smut ensues]

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comeplay, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	[Smut ensues]

"Oh, fuck," Harry cried out as he came, spurting all over Severus's pale chest. He dragged his hand through the cooling fluid before wrapping it around Severus's still hard shaft. Harry knew Severus was getting close so he turned and positioned himself so Severus could reach his half-hard cock as the man absolutely loved sucking cock as he came. Whimpering around his mouthful, Severus arched his back and thrust into Harry's hand.

Afterward, Harry leaned over his lover, nipping his lobe. He put his sticky hand to Severus's open mouth and whispered in his ear. 

"Lick it off." 

"My pleasure."


End file.
